


Cristalizado

by Tamires_Vargas



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamires_Vargas/pseuds/Tamires_Vargas
Summary: Num dia de inverno, Itachi descobre a beleza de um sorriso que lhe parecia comum.





	Cristalizado

**Author's Note:**

> ****Vencedora do do 1º Desafio do Grupo: Concursos-Fanfic’s de Naruto****

Seus lábios rachados sopravam pequenas névoas a cada expiração. A palidez que os cobria indicava a impiedade do frio em lhes roubar a cor e o tremular insistente a fazia apertá-los vez ou outra numa frágil tentativa de mantê-los inertes. No entanto, nada daquilo lhe tirava a satisfação de correr pela neve como uma criança.   

Os flocos caíam devagar aumentando a fina camada branca que cobria a grama, fixavam-se nas árvores, espalhavam-se pelo vento, ajeitavam-se ao corpo dela. Alguns se aninharam em seus cabelos, outras beijaram sua testa, os mais audaciosos dormiram em seus lábios.

Apertei os olhos para interromper os pensamentos. Sem a visão dela, controlá-los não exigia esforço, porém os abri segundos depois e vi que Kaoru contemplava o céu. Serena, pura, linda. Murmurei a palavra sem sentir e me assustei ao reconhecer minha voz nela. Tapei a boca, incrédulo, procurando testemunhas daquele descuido. Suspirei aliviado por não encontrar nenhuma. Dias atrás, eu via aquela garota como uma perturbadora tempestade, mas agora ela se parecia com uma agradável chuva de verão.

Observei o sorriso se desenhar no rosto dela e permanecer nele feito um quadro fixado na parede. Era radiante e caloroso, esculpiu-se na minha memória naquele exato momento, passei a evitá-lo desde então.

Numa tarde, o avistei dentro de um abraço, tão grande que emitia sua própria luz, acolhia quem o recebia e envolvia os que intrometiam seus olhares naquele instante particular. Fez parecer que os outros sorrisos eram menores, fez eu me questionar se existiam abraços melhores.

Segui evitando tudo que pude, recriminando pensamentos tão tolos. Distanciei-me até alcançar a floresta, deixei o cansaço dobrar minhas pernas, fingi não me importar e acreditei na mentira, senti a verdade inflamar a ferida. Eu não era capaz de compreender nem controlar, apenas esperava parar. Aquelas batidas sem sentido, a vontade de observar o sorriso, a paralisia que me provocava. Fugir significava encontrar e esquecer sempre me fazia lembrar.

De olhos fechados, a cena parecia mais viva, diante dela, eu era uma criança enxerida desejando um doce que não lhe pertencia.

Eu me perguntava se pioraria, esperando que o limite daquela sensação incômoda e desconhecida fosse esse: um redemoinho de emoções estranhas girando dentro de mim. Sem uma gota a mais, sem um novo sentimento para complicar o que era totalmente desprovido de explicação.

E o destino, sorrindo, ignorou meu pedido.

A neve parou de cair sobre mim no momento em que o vermelho sangrou o branco da paisagem, atraindo minha atenção. Embaixo do guarda-chuva, a expressão curiosa de Kaoru guardava um traço de recriminação enquanto me analisava esperando uma reação.

Ela virou o rosto minutos depois, deslizou o único objeto que carregava consigo, fez para mim um abrigo e deu as costas, caminhando sem se importar com a nevada. Não parou, não me olhou, sequer diminuiu o ritmo, seguiu a estrada como se nada tivesse deixado.

Observei-a desaparecer no horizonte enquanto corri meus dedos em busca do guarda-chuva, segurei-o como se provasse a mim mesmo que era real e levantei certo de que não percorreria muitos quilômetros para alcançá-la. Dei o primeiro passo sentindo as batidas aumentarem, respirei a calma que não veio e continuei ali até meu corpo não suportar o frio.


End file.
